I Love You, Just Because
by Sierra Clearwater
Summary: An interesting connection, between two interesting people. "Why do you love me, Leah?" her answer is blunt and subtle, just like her attitude, "I love you, just because." BLACKWATER DRABBLES. T for swearing.
1. I Love You, Just Because

Time loses meaning when I'm with you, because:  
You're funny, in an odd, dumbass way.  
You make me relax, even when I'm completely upset.  
You make me forget, all of the things that haunt me.  
You make me feel wanted, even when I don't deserve it...  
You make me furious, yet I care for you all the same.  
I want you, even though that's selfish.  
I need you, because you make me feel alive again.  
_I love you, just because._

* * *

**Well, I don't really know where this came from. It just... came out.  
This is going to be a drabble series. (:**

**So please, if you enjoyed it, review! **


	2. I Love You, Without Reason

I sat on the wet sand, the rain pelting down on me. I couldn't stand, my body was weighed down with regret. Why do I say things that I don't mean? Why do I yell and scream and _hurt _the people I love the most?

It must be because I'm stupid or crazy or because God just hates me. What other logical reason would I have to shove someone else's worst memories and faults in their face?

The steaming hot tears roll down my face mixing with the rain drops. I can't believe myself sometimes! I rant, cry, bitch and scream and ruin the only thing I had going in my life.

"Lee," A voice whispers behind me, I don't need to turn around to know who it is. He came to find me… again. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve his love. He deserves way more than me. Why he even chose me in the first place is a mystery.

He sits by me, wrapping his arm around my sobbing frame. I feel vulnerable and I hate it. I was never one to be weak, but look at me now, he's turned me soft.

"I didn't mean to say the stuff I said, I was just mad, I'm so…" His lips silenced my rambling. When he pulled away he looked straight into my eyes.

"Why do you love me, Leah?"

I loved him, even though I had yet to say it out loud. But words couldn't describe the way I loved him. Unable to form a decent answer, I blurted out,

"I love you, just because."

And that seemed to be answer enough for him.

* * *

**I know its not that great, but as the drabble goes on my writing should get better (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
**

**So please, if you enjoyed it, review! PLEASE?**


	3. I Love You Too

I could hear his footsteps as he trudged up the stairs, just getting back from patrol. His feet dragged down the hallway, a sign of how tired he was. He didn't know I was here, laying on his bed. Waiting for him, because I needed reassurance, I wanted to be sure that he loved me. I wanted him to say it, just one more time.

I listen to the bathroom door creak open, my advanced hearing catches the thud of his shorts hitting the tile and the shower starting up. I sigh, resting my head against the pillows. When did I turn into this? When did I become the hopeless romantic, I've been acting like a fucking imprint. And when the hell did I start liking it?

Lately it's been the highlight of my day to see him. Go to class, go to work, get home from work, do the piles of homework given by my monstrous professors, clean the house, make dinner and finally, see Jacob. Which means be happy for a while.

Being with him, well for one, much better than Sam ever was and a hell of a lot better sex, might I add. He's not condescending and he cares about my opinion. Although Jake and I fight a lot, it's better than Sam's avoid conflict at all cost attitude.

Another thing about him is he just… understands. Like I understand him, we've both had to deal with heartbreak. Some days are bad, and we understand that the other just needs space. It doesn't need to be requested. Just an easy, go with the flow type of relationship.

The way it should be.

Bored with waiting, because he was taking his fine damn time in the shower, I shoved off his bed and made my way towards the bathroom.

I doubt he heard me, he was singing loudly, thinking himself as alone in his apartment. The words to a familiar song coursed through the tiny bathroom, his body swaying behind the teal curtain as he sang.

"Heeey, heeeey, heeeey!

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let  
You blow my mind  
Your sweet moving  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. mister on the radio stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do,  
Tonight"

Tears formed in my eyes, I tried best I could to blink them away. It was beautiful, though his singing was nothing compared to the original artist, it warmed my heart. I silently pulled myself onto the counter, leaning my head against the mirror and slipped my eyes shut, enjoying the music.

"Heeey, Heeeeey heeeey!

Just in time I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection we cant deny  
I'm so obsessed my heart is bound to beat right  
Out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you like a virgin your Madonna  
And Im always gonna want to blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. mister on the radio stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know…"

I smiled moving my head from side to side like an idiot; this song was one of my favorites. I was so absorbed in the words that I hadn't noticed the shower had been turned off. And that Jacob Black, with a towel around his waist, knelt beside the counter I was resting on and finished the words…  
"Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do… Tonight"

I smiled at him, clapping dramatically as he pulled my face down to his level. But of course, being a love sick fool I lost balance and fell on top of him.

He just laughed, holding me close and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**I don't know what you think of this, but I liked it.  
And I KNOW that I didn't use the whole song. But really, it irritates me when someone just takes up a whole page with lyrics i already know.  
So I shortened it. haha (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Twilight. or the song: Hey, Soul Sister by Train.  
**

**So please, if you enjoyed it, review! PLEASE? Puh-leeeaze? plzzzzz? with a cherry on top? (:**


	4. I Know What Love Is

**This isn't very good, but I thought it was decent enough to update with. Not long at all, just a quick update... Read and Review, Loves! (:**

**DISCLAIMER! DONT OWN TWILIGHT!  
**

* * *

"Fuck my life!" I shouted as I rocketed through the woods, leaving a very angry crowd of people in yard behind me.  
The _announcement_ hadn't really gone over well, they said crap about how we were moving too fast.  
That we weren't ready for this kind of commitment, how marriage itself was a gamble. I had to leave, to run away from the shit-eating monsters who hadn't  
an ounce of faith in me.

An asshole had the audacity to tell to me that I don't know what _love_ is. I know what love is, I've experienced it and I've had it ripped away from me. And finally I've got it back...  
Another said that this was "A sad attempt of _payback_ to Sam Uley." I almost phased right then and there, if it weren't for him, my fiancé who told me  
to make a run for it. And that he'd deal with the mob.

It was horrible of me, to leave him there, but if I stayed... well a massacre doesn't look so good on a resume. Its horrible, I fucking love him and  
everyone just thinks I'm playing Jacob Black. That I'm stealing him away from his damned imprint. That I'm going to marry him out of spite!

Well I'll tell you what, those fuckers can kiss my ass. Because I love Jacob Black. He asked me to marry him and I said yes, and I will. No matter what  
they say to me, no matter _who_ shows up to the wedding, no matter who supports us, no matter if I get kicked out of La Push just because they don't  
believe me.

I'm going to follow my heart. Because Jake is everything to me.  
Being with him is not a want, but a need.  
There's no ransom, just a plea.  
No longer chained, but free.  
Why can't anyone else see?

* * *

**Well _I _thought it was cute... ?**

**Review please? (:  
**


	5. I Know, That You Know, That I Love You

**Well, this isn't great. Just wedding planning, everyone is pissed, Sam is a dick, Jacob and Leah are in love, Alice is a wedding planner, Leah and Rose are friends... the usual (:**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
**

* * *

"Cake is a must." I commented as Alice scribbled down my requests in her planner. Jacob nodded in agreement, throughout the past week we'd been ridiculed. Receiving bitter looks from people we didn't even know.

All of La Push was upset over my happiness, upset because the Almighty Alpha, Jacob Black, didn't hook up with the spawn. If they want to be that way, then fine. It didn't matter to me that few people would come to the wedding; luckily it didn't matter to Jake either.

The day we told everyone, the day we became the world's most hated couple was the day he promised me that no matter what happened. He would never leave, he would ignore the glares and that he'd put his ass on the line for _us._

I smile at him as plays with my fingers and Alice throws out random cake flavors that we need to try. I vaguely hear what she's saying, focusing more on the man who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

"What about a four layer chocolate cake and a Kona coffee mousse in between!?" She shouts as the brilliant idea comes to her. I look at my doting fiancé for confirmation, he nods and I tell Ali how wonderful that sounds, mentioning that I want white buttercream icing with black pipe work just to fit the Black and White theme.

She squeals, her wedding planning business had already been extremely popular, but she devotes extra time and care to her friends' weddings. Oddly enough, I'd become very fond of the Cullens, apart from Bella and the mind rapist.

So had our pack, Jacob was now co-owner of the new auto shop that Rosalie had started a few months ago, it employed the pack members, giving them a flexible schedule to allow patrols.

I was quite close to graduating college, to be a high school teacher, something which I was ecstatic about. Life seemed so much better, I was happy, he was happy. Every naysayer out there can suck it, because I am _finally _happy!

"So Leah, have you picked your bridesmaids yet? What about Maid of Honor? And Jacob, who's your best man, groomsmen?" She yipped, as she swung her feet like a hyper three year old.

"Uhm, Embry will be my best man. Quil, Emmett, Jasper and Seth are the groomsmen." Jacob replied, while I sat in thought. To be honest I hadn't an exactly chosen who I wanted to stand beside me. So in a spur the moment I gave her my answer,

"I want Rosalie to be the Maid of Honor. As for bridesmaids you, Kim, Claire and… _Emily._" The reason for that decision I was still unsure. Maybe because I finally had the grounds to get over him, I mean I was getting _married_. Sure it would still be hard to walk down the aisle and think that it should've happened a long time ago. But this was new, a fresh start.

I'd been hearing whispers about Sam being pissed, and that he wasn't coming to the wedding. I sort of hoped he would, just to see that I wasn't his anymore. That I _had _managed to get someone to love me, that I'd finally moved on.

"Are you sure, Lee?" he whispered to me, I just rolled my eyes. She had wanted me to be one in her wedding, but I declined. Mostly because I wasn't ready yet…

"The words never would have left my mouth if I wasn't fucking sure."

Alice sensed the sudden hostility and began to change the subject, "Okay, I will alert them by tonight. We have dress shopping Saturday, cake test on Sunday, Tux fittings on Tuesday and Bachelor and Bachelorette party planning on Friday!"

She jumped up, hugging Jake and I in farewell and flitting off to work.

I turned to Jacob who was staring at the floor.

"I didn't mean to snap at you…" I mumbled, suddenly regretting my harsh tone.

"No, its not that," he laughed slightly "you think I'd be mad about _you _using a harsh tone… No, I just, do you…" He sighed, shaking his head and leaning his back against the wall.

"Did you want her to come, just so he would follow?"

"I do want him to come, not because I'm marrying you out of spite or to get back at him. But for him to understand that what we were is a thing of the past. I'm pretty sure he's got that already, but mostly for me I guess…"

I quickly averted my eyes, not wanting to look at him and see hurt on his face. But then again, Jacob Black is known to surprise me, he encircled my waist and held me close.

"Its okay. I understand." He murmurs, kissing my forehead softly.

"You know what's retarded?" I grumble with my head pressed into the crook of his neck. Without waiting for an answer, I respond, "It took me so long to get over it."

"Hey!" he exclaimed pulling my chin up to make eye contact, "That's natural, you of all people knew how fucking screwed up I was after Bella. Believe me, I understand. I have to go to work now. I love you." He chastely kissed my lips before stepping away from me, giving me his signature full toothed smile. I give a small smile back, "I know, that you know, that I love you too."

He just laughed as he headed off to work.

* * *

**It will get better. And I know they sort of seem like a "perfect" couple. I'll throw in a bit of dysfunctional misfortune in the next chappie (:**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! Review, if you want me to continue. Review, if you love me. Review, if you're bored! (:**

**Oh! I'm going to start asking a question at the end of every 'chapter' so here: What is your favorite food? (wow, im so cliche)  
**


End file.
